


The Morning After the T2 Premiere

by superfluffycool



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfluffycool/pseuds/superfluffycool
Summary: For one night, life was good! Then reality sets in...





	

INT. Edinburgh Hotel room. Morning after the T2 premiere.

Sam and Cait are in bed, naked beneath the sheets. Each is on their phone. Eddie sits contentedly at the foot of the bed.

Sam: Mmm…the internet liked our photos.

Cait: Did they, now?

Sam: The ladies on Tumblr are verra happy…and Old Willy is very angry.

Cait: Oh, that makes me the most happy!

Sam: Look! There’s a gif of me whistling at yer bum.

Cait: I can’t believe you did that!

Sam: Couldn’t stop myself…it looked so good in that sweater.

Cait: Sweater dress.

Sam: That was no dress. You wore a sweater with no pants.

Cait: Your mind in the gutter, always.

Sam drops his phone and starts to nuzzle Cait.

Cait: Mmm…again?

Sam: Oh, I think you’ve got enough down there for seconds…

They start to kiss and he climbs on top of her when suddenly…his phone rings. The phone is somewhere in the sheets and both struggle to find it. Finally they do…

Sam: Hello?

Cut to: a close up of a mouth on a cell phone.

Mouth: We have a problem.

Sam: What now?

Mouth: We saw the pics from the premiere last night.

Sam: And?

Mouth: Your obligations are not yet over.

Sam: We discussed this.

Mouth: A contract is a contract. We’ve put enough money in. You need to put in more effort.

Cait: What do they want, now?

Sam: Okay. Suggestions?…Her brother’s wedding? Noooo. She’s fine…her brother is fine with this?

Mouth: Yes. We’ll have the tickets to you shortly.

Sam hangs up the phone.

Sam: It’s not over.

Cait: (groaning into pillow) I’ll call Tony.

Sam stares off and then notices Eddie staring at him, so much judgement in her eyes.

End scene.


End file.
